The Heart of Innocence
by midnightwars
Summary: Allen Walker has been getting strange dreams, most people would call them premonitions. He's seen the horrible future and intends to stop what is to come. And the only way to do that is to destroy the heart of Innocence before anyone can get to it. A race against Akuma, Noah, Exorcists, who is to win?
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at the Order. Komui as usual stalked Lenalee who attempted to keep Kanda's temper under control. Lavi was being himself, pulling pranks on the unfortunate exorcist. And he was wolfing down food after not being able to eat his fill during his trip to retrieve Innocence in Beijing.

His brain froze after eating a whole ice cream at once. His nose scrunched up in uncomfort and he pushed the glass towards the center of the table near the piles of dishes. He stood up and made his way out of the cafeteria and to his room.

He sighed and leaned against the railing staring down into the shadows. _That was a long trip. I almost_ _thought I was gonna starve to death._ He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _That or Kanda would've killed me for all of my complaining._ As he recalled the events of the trip, he was thankful that this one didn't have much Akuma. He pushed himself off of the railing as his mouth stretched into an enormous yawn.

"Might as well try to get some sleep while I can…" He mumbled and pushed open his bedroom door. His bed creaked as he plopped down on it. Reaching down he pulled off his mudcaked boots and threw them over by the door, then he undressed his uniform and slipped on a comfortable pair of pajamas before crawling under the covers.

As his eyes drifted shut he hoped for no nightmares tonight. No dreams at all actually. He hoped that he'd sleep like the dead, without any good nor bad dreams plaguing his sleep.

He dreamt that he was wearing Crown Clown. He stood on the edge of a cliff that was on the verge of crumbling. Dust blew in the wind and stung his eyes, it also carried the scent of rotting bodies. His hand covered his nose in disgust as the wind grew stronger along with the smell.

" _The Lord Millennium is in search of you…"_ He froze in his spot as the haunting voice reached his ears. " _Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news? Maybe you stole it from him, I'll find if it's true. It wasn't me he sought but, maybe it is you…"_

"Road." Another familiar voice. From his spot on the cliff, he spotted two figures. One, a girl in striped tights and blue hair with gray skin. Two, a man with dark wavy hair that was smushed down by a black top hat, the man also had the same color skin as the girl.

The girl spun on her heel and gave a toothy grin. "Tyki!" At this Road jumped and hugged the other Noah. "Have you come to do my homework?" She asked hopefully.

"No." Tyki said as he pried off the girls arms. Road pouted then quickly recovered and said.

"So why'd you wanna meet? Something happen between you and that exorcist?" He winced as he was mentioned, Tyki merely scoffed.

"Not yet at least. There's something else through. I found the heart." _He couldn't have!_

The female Noah bounced up and down in joy. "You did!? Great! Let's go get it then!"

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated then that. I recently found out that Lord Millennium is plotting to kill all of the Noah once he achieves the heart. That's why we must take it and kill him first." Silence.

Road broke it by giving a quiet maniacal laugh. "I _do_ love a good plot twist. Don't you, Allen?" Shivers ran up his spine as icy eyes landed on him. That was the last thing he saw before he woke.


	2. Chapter 2

" _No_!" His voice reached his ears, being carried over from the dream world and back to reality. He dropped his outstretched hand back to the bed and tried to calm his pounding heartbeat. Sweat covered his body making him stink and be slightly wet. The covers were twisted and most lay on the floor in a big lump. Feeling that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, he pulled himself out of bed and slipped on the black and white uniform, shakily buttoning the silver buttons.

He grabbed the pair of boots and banged them together over the garbage getting off most of the mud. He also put those on and left the room. The hallways were empty surprisingly since it was afternoon. Since there was nothing really to do he decided to pay Komui a visit. As he rounded a corner a sigh escaped his lips.

"And I was supposed to get a good night's sleep." He said to no one in particular and ran a hand through his white hair. He observed the hallways more than he had before as he made his way to Komui's office. It was mostly plain, with a few souvenirs scattered here and there on pillars, or the occasional tapestry depicting ancient battles between higher level Akuma.

He arrived at the thick oak doors and was about to knock when white hot pain shot through his eye. Gasping, he felt the air painfully fill his lungs then another surge of pain from his left eye. The cursed eye activated forcefully even though there weren't any Akuma around-or at least he thought. His gloved hand gripped the door handle so hard it stopped whoever was trying to come out.

"Hello?" Came Komui's sing songy voice. He quickly released his grasp on the handle and let his hand fall back to his side, the other applying pressure to the pain. Taking a step back he let Komui exit, who gave him a worried glance.

"Allen is everything all right?" Wincing slightly as the pain enhanced he answered.

"Not really. My eye activated, I think everyone should do a sweep of the Order just to be sure."

Komui's expression became serious and he gave him a firm nod before pushing past him. He was just about to follow when his right eye's vision blurred. He stumbled and leaned against the wall for support, and sucked in a breath of surprise when the hallway became murky and was replaced with another scene.

Instead of standing outside Komui's office he was standing in what looked like to be the lobby. Furniture was destroyed and blood was spilled everywhere. Akuma that ranged in levels one through three hovered in the air smirking down at the failed exorcists. And two horrifyingly familiar Noah stood in a gaping hole in the wall.

"Can't believe they fell for that." Road said rather full of herself.

"Yes, but that gift Allen now has can be a problem. He escaped but his companions are dead, it won't be long now. He has th-" The last few words were muffled and he was pulled back to reality.

The pain in his eye faded, his vision returned, and he took in what he'd saw. The future. It _had_ to be. Fear trickled into his veins and he bolted down the hall hoping to save his friends in time from the inevitable future that lied ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

He walked slowly across the lobby, hands stuck in his pockets and a sly smile that he was trying to hide stretching on his face. He'd already pranked Kanda more than once today, poor guy was at his breaking point. He tiptoed behind the blue haired exorcist and was about to jab him in the sides when a katana was suddenly unsheathed and rested on his throat. Kanda-or Yuu as he liked to call him-was standing giving him a murderous glare.

"Lavi," He began in a frighteningly calm tone. " _One_ more _prank_ and it won't be the job that _kills_ you." He gave a nervous laugh and put his hands up in a surrendering gesture and took a step back.

"Sure, whatever you say, Yuu." He didn't try to hide his chuckle as Kanda's eyebrows twitched and he rose the katana threateningly before quickly sheathing it and flipping around.

"Ya know, you're so-" He began to say but was cut off as the wall somehow exploded. His hand immediately went to his hammer pulling it from it's spot the belt. Once the dust settled, he saw what he wish he hadn't. The dozen of exorcists that had been standing against the wall were lying dead under the rubble. At least fifty level one through four Akuma floated in the air.

"They have the nerve to attack at headquarters?!" Kanda exclaimed in rage.

"Innocence, activate." He spoke in a firm voice. Kanda also activated his.

"You ready?" He gave Kanda a nod before they charged into battle.

"Big hammer little hammer grow!" With his largened hammer he swung taking out at least ten Akuma. But what made it frustrating was that once you killed one two more took it's place. They'd gotten rid of the original group but now there were twice as many. Thankfully reinforcements had come, they joined the fight as soon as they got there.

Nobody really got hurt, it was just that everyone was exhausted from all of the fighting. There's only so many exorcists and an unlimited supply of Akuma. He stopped for a millisecond to wipe the sweat that was dripping into his eyes before swinging his hammer and killing the Akuma in front of him. At first he thought it was his imagination, but he definitely heard it now.

Allen Walker was running towards them arms flailed out and wearing a frantic look on his face. He was saying something…but he was too far away to for him to hear. He slowly made his way towards the boy whom had also began attacking Akuma with his activated innocence and was trying to get to Komui. He arrived before Allen reached Komui, while smushing an Akuma into a flat piece of nothing he asked,

"Allen! Now what were you trying to say?!" Allen flipped towards him and shouted over the heat of the battle,

"If everyone doesn't leave _right_ now we'll all die! Don't ask questions but it's a trap!"

His eyes widened and he mumbled, "Oh crap. Figured as much." Even as he spoke, Akuma floated in, trying to fill this place to the brim. "Allen!" He shouted, "Let Komui know!" His friend gave him a firm nod before disappearing into the swarm of exorcists. _Now…_ He thought and swung his hammer in a large circle. _Which one of you Akuma wants to get fried first?_


	4. Chapter 4

He ducked as flames shot over his head. With a glance over his shoulder he spotted Lavi using one of the flame signs on his hammer. With a nod of approval he dove back into the battle.

Komui was just up ahead. The Chinese Exorcist **(A/N don't know Komui's weapon, if it shows feel free to comment it!)** swung his weapon side to side taking out ten Akuma in one blow. Then he brought it up and sliced downwards, he stopped for a second to marvel at the skills of his friend. Komui stopped fighting for a moment as he spotted him then slowly made his was towards him.

"Allen! Turns out you were right!" Komui called out over the heat of the battle. With his own innocence, he cut down the approaching Akuma then called out,

"Komui it's a trap! The Noah are coming! You need to evacuate everyone _right_ now!" Komui gave him a disbelieving look, thankfully then he raised his arm and shouted,

"Retreat to the boats! That is a order!" At this many exorcists exclaimed in either anger or surprise, maybe both. But soon enough, the members of the Order were racing downstairs and underground. Allen and Komui were the last people to enter the stairwell, and before any Akuma could follow they shut the metal door and bolted it shut before running to catch up with the group.

By the time they got there only Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi were waiting anxiously in a boat. Lavi bounced the handle in his hand while Lenalee bit her lip and stared into the darkness, Kanda as usual wore a stoic expression. At their arrival Lenalee jumped up relief and said,

"Komui! Allen! Thank _goodness_ you're all right!" He was about to reply with something reassuring when smoke suddenly began to pour down the stairs and onto the platform. Kanda sniffed the air and recoiled in disgust,

" _Sulfur_?" At that word, it dawned on them what was going to happen. In a split second, Allen and Komui were in the boat and helping with the rowing. Moments later a whooshing sound filled the air followed by flames. The exit was just up ahead, would they make it? His eyes hardened and he pushed the oar in the water even harder, giving them a burst of speed to land them in the fading light.

As soon as they landed on the ocean, the cave behind the group crackled and collapsed. Red hot flames licked at the sides of the Black Order, smoke billowed in the air, ash rained down upon us. He and with the many other Exorcists, watched in part fear and part sadness, as the home they grew to love burned like a pillar in the night sky. Akuma floated in the air above and seemed to laugh at the state of them. The Exorcists then slowly accepted the fate of the Order building and began rowing towards empty sea in dead silence. One thing was on everyone's mind in that moment; the Akuma _would_ pay.


	5. Chapter 5

"Settle down everyone! Please!" Allen stood leaning against a wall in the inn they were staying the night in. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the man whom checked them in giving them a disapproving look, most likely for being noisy. Komui's attempts to quiet the panicked exorcists failed, Kanda who had been sitting quietly at a table suddenly stood and slammed his foot on it, sending a wave of silence over the room.

"Shut the hell up and listen to him." Kanda spoke in a commanding tone then swiftly sat back down.

Komui cleared his throat before speaking, "Yes, thank you Kanda, I understand you're all panicked but please try to calm down," A pause, "Or we might end up sleeping in the streets tonight." Everyone who'd been paying attention knew what he meant; the innkeeper had become agitated and his wife had came and now stood beside him. "Now, let's get talk about the matter of the Order."

"What's there to talk about? No base no operations. How will we know where Innocence is?" A defiant exorcist called out, several murmurs of agreement soon followed.

"We can still operate, I'll send Exorcists in groups to bases we have spread around the world. But," Komui's voice became serious, "If this does happen I don't want you telling anyone other than your commander of the events you witnessed today." It was silent for a few seconds before Komui suddenly called out his name. Allen jumped away the wall and looked into the eyes of the Chinese man, "Allen, your eye was acting up before the attack happened, and you warned me to evacuate everyone for the Noah were coming, how did you know all this?" In that spilt moment, all eyes went from Komui to him. Allen felt his neck heat up and sweat drops form under the pressure.

"Well-Uh-To put it simply I saw it."

" _Saw_?" Lenalee spoke up from across the room in a disbelieving tone. "We're gonna need a better explanation then that Allen."

"What I mean when I saw it was, it was like I was actually _there_." His nose scrunched up at the memory. "My eye acted up even worse after I'd warned Komui, then it's kinda like I daydreamed the scene. Dead bodies, a wall broken in, Akuma, and Noah. I just-it's hard to explain." Allen looked up from the floor he'd been staring at to find himself faced with amused expressions. Lavi called out in an uneasy tone,

"Haha! Nice one Allen! Even at times like this you can still make a joke!" _They don't believe me?_

 _"_ But-It's true! I saw it before it happened!" He objected taking a step forward. A wave of quiet chuckles rippled through the crowd. Allen's hand curled into a fist. _Why don't they believe me?_

"Allen, why don't you head upstairs?" His eyes flickered up to Komui in a small fit of rage. Allen ignored the rude comments from the other Exorcists-I guess the unfriendly ones happened to be at the Order when it was attacked-and headed for the stairs. He was about to take a step when he stumbled forward. Allen regained his balance and went to take another step, but it felt like he was walking through water. _That's strange…I'm probably just tired._ He arrived at the top to see a small girl blocking him from advancing any further.

"Excuse me but could you-" Allen cut himself off as this anomaly happened. The little girl smoothly jumped up, but instead of landing, she floated in the air over to him. Now Allen could clearly see the child's eyes, they were a blood red and resembled broken glass. He activated his eye to check if the girl was an Akuma, but she surprisingly wasn't. _Noah, maybe?_ His eyes narrowed into slits and he inched backwards. The girl was now a few inches away from his face and he felt the edge of the top stair digging into his feet. The child lifted up a hand and brought it forward,

"Boop." _What the-_ Allen's head snapped backwards sending him flying down the stairs. Where the girl's finger had touched him, spread like fire, burning his every muscle and bone. His eyes were wide open in panic. _I can't move, I'm paralyzed!_ The floor beneath him came faster before it connected with his head, splitting it open and sending a pool of blood trickling onto the wooden surface which he lay on.

( **A/N Sorry for the late update! I've had a major case of writers block! Who do you think that girl is? Mwhaha…Cliff hanger! I'll try to update soon, hope you liked it!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lenalee watched out of the corner of her eye as Allen went to ascend the stairs, but stumbled forward. She expected him to regain his footing and continue but he collapsed with a loud thunk.

"Allen!" Lenalee suddenly cried out and jumped to her feet. She hastily made her way through the crowd and over to the boy who was laying unconscious on the floor. "Allen, you okay?" She asked as she rolled over the exorcist. Once she did, her eyes widened and she jumped back in surprise. Komui stood over her wearing an anxious expression.

"What is it? What's wrong with him?"

"N-nothing, I just wasn't expecting his eye to be activated." She stuttered out while pulling Allen's head into her lap. By now a group of Exorcists were crowding over them, leaning in to get a better look.

"Guys give him some air! Back up!" She smiled as she recognized the familiar voice of Lavi. The redhead bursted out of the tight-knit group and kneeled down to examine Allen. Lavi stretched Allen's non-cursed eye wide and gently blew into it, then he checked his pulse. She met eyes with Lavi who gave her a confused look.

"Well, he seems to be fine. Has anyone noticed Allen's eye randomly activating other than today?!" Lavi called out, no answer. Lavi then rubbed his chin and stood back up, "I'll call Bookman, see if he has an idea of what's going on." The man pushed his way back through the group and disappeared from her line of sight.

"Kanda!" She shouted out to the man who was watching across the room through observant eyes. "Come help me move Allen upstairs!" The bluehaired man huffed and started to walk her way, the crowding exorcists didn't even need to be told to clear a path for him. When he arrived she hooked her arms with Allen's, and Kanda grabbed his legs. He's surprisingly light considering how much he eats. One step at a time, they made it upstairs. She shivered for it felt ten degrees colder up here.

"Kanda, is it just me or is it feezing up here?" Lenalee asked. Kanda stopped for a moment then replied,

"It does seem colder." She opened the bedroom door with a hand then continued walking backwards until Allen had been thrown onto the bed-courtesy of Kanda.

"Don't _throw_ him!" She scolded. Kanda glared at her before taking his leave, leaving her alone in the room. With a sigh, she walked over to the window, keeping an eye on Allen from the corner of her eye.

"Will we ever get one normal day?" She mused and dragged her fingers on the outline of the window trim. Silently, she made her way to the doorway and shut it tight. "Guess not." Lenalee stopped for a second outside the door, _why am I being so negative?_ She shook her head then flew down the stairs to join Kanda and everyone else.

"Bookman said he'll be here tomorrow, he's not too far off." She tuned in to what Lavi was saying. Komui gave the boy a nod of approval.

"Listen up! We're all probably hungry and tired, go to bed and catch up on some sleep. You deserve it. Breakfast starts at eight!" Komui called out. Most people groaned, for she knew they were in a fighting mood not a mood to sleep. Once the room had cleared out, Kanda surprisingly asked Lavi,

"Is there something else Bookman said they you're not telling us?" She watched with interest as Lavi hesitated for a moment too long, then answered,

"No." It was silent as the Bookman in training made his way upstairs,

"He's definitely hiding something," She spoke in a suspicious voice. _But what?_

 **(A/N So for those of you confused last chapter when Allen "stumbled", he actually collapsed and had a vision thing. Good thing is he's still alive! Thanks** **for all of the reviews, keep reviewing!)**


	7. Chapter 7

"This is bad…" As Lavi raced up the stairs he recalled what Bookman had said.

" _This sounds like the Heart is reaching out to him. It'll eventually destroy his immune system and the boy's own Innocence if we don't get it treated immediately." Bookman had said. Panic surged through him for if that happened, Allen might die!_

" _When you say the Heart, you're referring to the Heart of Innocence? But how is that possible it doesn't have a human form!"_

" _It's possible it is reaching out to him through his subconscious. If that's the case I'll need to get rid of it." Lavi sighed and glanced up at the ceiling._

" _All right. So you'll be here tomorrow?"_

" _Yes, and Lavi, don't tell the others about this. If an Akuma, or a Noah finds out about this link they'll do everything in their power to use it to their advantage." Lavi nodded grimly then hung up the phone, and made his way back to the few Exorcists left._

Lavi arrived in his room and plopped down on the bed. He had meant to check on Allen but he had no idea where his room was. Sighing, he brought his arm over his eyes. Through the fabric of his shirt, he looked at the lights flickering on the ceiling. It was rhythmic, the lights would only appear every two seconds. In suspicion he crawled over to the window and peaked out.

There were three children carrying sparklers. They stood in a triangle that shifted as they ran handing it off to each other. It seemed a pointless game. In a swift motion he yanked down the blinds and fell backwards. He collided with the bed and sent tiny dust particles into the air. Once he hit the bed he realized how exhausted he was, he got into a comfortable position and drifted off to sleep.

Warm sunlight peaked through the blinds and landed on his face. Opening one eye slowly Lavi saw the bright big ball outside his window that loved to wake him up; the sun. With a groan, the young exorcist dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. As he met face to face with himself in the mirror the past events of last night almost seemed like a dream. But they weren't. The cuts and bruises from a recent battle were enough to prove it. Lavi turned on the cold water and started to wash his face, the cold water woke him up and cleaned his face for the most part of it. His mouth curled down into a frown, under his right eye was a spot, a speck of dirt that didn't want to come off.

"You'll come off if I have to scrub my face off…" He growled in annoyance. Five minutes later his face was beat red and the speck of dirt was still there. His emerald eyes flickered to behind him as a floorboard creaked. With a sigh he faced back forward, "I guess I'm still on aler...wah! Panda!"

Balancing in front of him on the stained sink was none other than Bookman. The old man scoffed at his nickname and brought up a hand to hit his head, he was successful and Lavi now stood across the room gingerly holding the lump that had formed. "What have I said about calling me that?" The short man swiftly jumped off of the sink and exited the room, without waiting for an answer. "I have already let Komui know I'm here, we can start the operation on Allen now." _Some welcome..._

His eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by 'operation?' You weren't very clear on the phone either," The man didn't answer his question but pointed to a large suitcase and ordered him to carry it and follow. Lavi stayed silent as Bookman led him down the hall and into Allen's room.

Komui and Lenalee were there but were asked to leave, both gave him skeptical looks as they passed him. To be honest he felt bad, the exorcists were his friends and they had no idea what was going on with Allen-who still hasn't woken up yet even though Kanda "accidently" flipped his bed over.

After a few moments of silence Bookman sat into a chair and stared at him. It became uncomfortable when he didn't blink so Lavi asked, "When are we starting?"

"We're not going to, I just wanted some place to talk,"

"What?! You made a big deal just for this?! Old man…" His eyes flickered over to the suitcase but then decided it was just abnormally large.

Bookman's face became serious, "Well this conversation is a big deal. You're a Bookman in training, take these opportunities to learn more." Lavi winced at this but said nothing, just waited for Bookman to continue. "It's true that Allen somehow linked with the Heart, and that the link is eating away at his system and Innocence. It'll be a long time before that kicks in but for now I am going to suppress it the slightest so it isn't as strong."

Lavi leaned forward as he asked a question, "Last night Allen said he saw the Order get destroyed before it happened, was that the Heart?"

Bookman nodded and scooted the chair over to Allen's bedside, "Yes, the Heart has many powers, I suppose premonition can be one of them." Lavi smirked and thought, _so Allen you can see into the future?_ With that in mind, he sat in a chair and leaned against it's wooden back. Pushing off of the floor to rock himself every now and then. Lavi snuck a glance at the old man whom was focusing on his work. _Maybe I'll get an extra hour of sleep in..._ His eyes drifting shut at the thought of it.

"The block is done," _Huh_? Blinking a few times, he realized he'd fallen asleep. A quick glance at his watch told him it was 12:09PM, it'd been at least four hours since Bookman had started the block. He stared at Bookman through slitted eyes as the small man stood, stretched, and exited the room dragging the now somehow small bag in tow. "Ah, and Lavi." Mid-yawn he looked up at Bookman who had come back and was standing in the doorway, "Fill Allen in on what you know will you? Also, I can't promise that even with the block the link with be fully suppressed. It all depends on how powerful the Heart is."

"Will do old man, see you when I see you," And with that, the full-fledged Bookman disappeared from his line of sight.

Mere moments after Bookman had left, Lenalee bursted into the room dragging both her brother and Kanda behind her. The female exorcist released the boys who had some very different opinions on being pulled here. (Komui of course was just happy to be in contact with Lenalee at all) "Is Allen alright?" Lenalee asked over her shoulder as she bent down next to Allen's bed.

"Yup, he should be waking up soon," He replied as he stood and let loose another yawn.

"What did Bookman do to Allen?" Komui asked suspiciously. Looking up Lavi met eyes with his superior,

"Ah sorry but I couldn't tell you, I fell asleep as soon as I sat down so I didn't see what happened," He said nervously. A bead of sweat formed on his neck, he didn't know if he should tell Komui or anybody else other than Allen yet.

Thankfully the man believed him. "That's a shame," Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm not going to wait here until Bean Sprout wakes up, I've got better things to do." Kanda spoke in a bored tone and spun on his heel, landing in the direction of the doorway. Under his eyepatch a hair pricked his skin. The surrounding skin twitched in agitation until he swiftly lifted the patch, got the hair, and let it snap back down. When he was done he realized everyone was looking at him,

"What?"

"Nothing," The two remaining people spoke in unison. As soon as this little awkard moment was over, Allen suddenly jerked up in his bed startling everyone. He jumped backwards, bonking his head against his chair rather hard. Lenalee _almost_ whaled Allen in the shoulder but stopped when she saw it was only him. Komui swore and threatened to bring...something, whatever it was the word sounded like it was German. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he stood, cautiously walking over to the bed where the other two now stood.

"Allen?" He slowly asked. The white haired exorcist seemed to be still asleep as he looked at him, his eyes droopy, drool dripping down his chin, you never know maybe Bookman messed up his brain! He chuckled at the thought of it.

"...what Lavi? You mess woth Yu agn?" Silence.

Laughter erupted from Lenalee, he soon joined in, Komui merely grinned. "Still the same Allen!" Lenalee exclaimed.

He watched as the boy waved in a shooing motion, "Yeah yeah, now let me sleep,"

And with that, we left the man to get some _more_ well deserved sleep.

 **(A/N Sorry for the late update guys! I've been working on other stories and I kinda forgot about this one, I made it a bit long, hope you like it! :)**


End file.
